Thin Line
by Meilinfan
Summary: Sometimes life was weird, and sometimes death wasn't the end. In which reincarnation is real and the Vongola tries to become heroes in their own way. First Installement: Gokudera didn't really wanted to become a hero. He just wanted to make Jyuudaime proud
1. BAKUGO HAYATO I - P1

**[Bakugo Katsuki]**

His twin was the leader of a cult. Well, officially, he was Sora4Ever, the creator of a website dedicated to the pro hero Sora, and unofficially the leader of his cult. A stalker amongst the stalker, who could sing the accomplishment of the hero for the rest of his life and still despair because it wasn't enough.

Bakugo Hayato wasn't always like this. He had been an antisocial boy, uninterested in his peers or the heroes, nose always stuck on books about dimensional travel or so. A scientist in the making, had said their teachers, avoiding the adjective "mad" in Katsuki's opinion. At the time, Bakugo couldn't understand his brother, he was smart, strong, had a powerful quirk, he was special, just like him. But Hayato didn't cared, he didn't train with him, didn't wanted to be a hero, found All Might annoying! His brother was strange, Bakugo always felt that something was at miss with his twin. He was like a puzzle where the pieces just didn't want to fit, he didn't study but still had the best grades, he didn't want to be a hero, but still experimented with his quirk and always founded new ways to use it, he didn't cared about people, but still intervened when someone was committing crime in front of him. This last one always put him into trouble, vigilantism was prohibited, and when asked about his reasons, Hayato only muttered something about not wanting to disappoint Jyuudaime, the only reason he didn't had a more extensive file, was because he always found a way to use loopholes and didn't use his quirk.

Bakugo Hayato was just weird, a walking contradiction. He pissed Katsuki off. Why? Why someone as powerful as him didn't want to be a hero, didn't want to be his rival. He didn't care about being number one hero but still found a way to easily defeat him without even trying, without even a glance. Studying had always been easy, he was easily the best in his school, but if Katsuki had 98, then Hayato had 100, if Katsuki had 100, then Hayato finished it in the quarter of time than he did.

The twin who wanted to be a civilian, was beating the one who wanted to be number one hero, and Katsuki could try, and try, and try, to do better, Hayato would always be ahead of him. They were already in middle school, and Bakugo still didn't get a victory out of his twin (the better twin). And this wouldn't do, how could he be number one hero, beat All Might, when he couldn't even beat Hayato. Where was the perfect background he dreamt of? This wouldn't do, if he couldn't beat Hayato during their elementary and middle school day, then he would beat him at UA! Unfortunately for him, Hayato didn't cared about UA, having his eyes set on going to Rakuzan for their exchanges to other countries and their science program.

But it all changed during their first

year of middle school, more precisely when they watched UA sport festival. It was the third year's one, Katsuki had dutifully watched every single one, but Hayato had never watched it until now.

« Sawada Tsunayoshi had taken the lead! What a powerful flame quirk! »

Hayato instantly straightened at Present Mic's words, leaning toward the screen to capture the image of the student.

« Jyuudaime! » Tenth? He had often wailed these words, especially when they were younger, still sharing the same bedroom. Hayato had a lot of nightmare during their childhood, and the word « Jyuudaime » had often escaped him.

Since then, Hayato's obsession towards the hero in training began, binders full of newspapers clip, of pictures which Katsuki was sure couldn't be found on the internet, notes. His brother had become a stalker. He was surprised that the police didn't came to their home to give him an order of restriction.

The only good side was that Hayato was now determinate to become a hero, to join UA. Katsuki should have felt happy about this, he had a rival, but he felt as if he had lost. A stranger had succeeded in what he had failed for years and years, he had succeeded without even knowing what he had done. Sawada Tsunayoshi, huh, he'll have to keep an eyes on him.

Later his suspicion will prove themselves correct as the weirdness that was the hero only increased as time passed by, catching unsuspecting bystanders in the mayhem. With him as an involuntary victim, when his twin decided to become the leader of his cult.

* * *

Bakugo stared at the signed picture of Sora, _for Bakugo Hayato. Good Luck with your entrance exam. Sora._ he had written. It was only by sheer luck that he had succeeded in acquiring the signature for his twin for their birthday. Sora, or Sawada Tsunayoshi, didn't looked like much, he didn't had the same impact as All Might or Endeavor, he looked weak. But Katsuki had seen him in action multiples times thanks to his twin, and knew that he was anything but weak. A calm strength, hidden being a sweet smile and honeyed words.

Scary, he had thought when he met him for the first time. His amber eyes looked through his souls, his smile was too knowing, but most of all, Bakugo hated how instantly the pro hero was liked by everyone. He was twisted in this way, nobody could be this nice without hiding something. Bakugo could have dismissed the feelings, but what truly unnerved him, was how at ease he had felt around the hero. It wasn't normal, since his twin had began his obsession toward the hero, Bakugo knew that he resented annoyance, antagonism against the man, hell he was annoyed at everyone! And this feeling couldn't just disappear like this, there was more to the hero than his disgustingly sweet facade.

Bakugo shuddered, the smile on the picture felt as if it was mocking him. Finally he rose from his bed.

"Hayato, birthday gift in advance. You better not have bought me something shitty." he said unceremoniously, violently opening the bedroom's door, and throwing the picture on his desk.

"Katsuki, what the fuck, you shit! Don't go barging in my room like this!"

Bakugo ignored the wailing coming out of his twin, already regretting the silver lining of brotherly love he had felt toward Hayato. Ok, maybe the special gauntlets received for his birthday made it more bearable, just a little.

* * *

To be honest, I didn't want to post this until december, but there is 999 BNHA crossover, and I wanted to be the 1000, so I posted this draft!


	2. BAKUGO HAYATO I - P2

**[Midoriya Izuku]**

The world wasn't fair, Izuku had learnt this simple truth when he was young, on one end of the spectrum, there was the useless people like him, quirkless, just a Deku, and on the other end, there was people like the Bakugo Twins, strong, intelligent, with a powerful quirk. People born to succeed, with a golden spoon in their mouth since day one. Kacchan would surely become a hero, and Hacchan would do great with everything. Not a hero, this he had made it clear, Hacchan had never been interested in any of them, not even All Might! Everyone had encouraged him to become a hero, and the only one opposed to it was the boy himself. The two of them were polar opposite, the one gifted with everything didn't wanted to become a hero, while the quirkless one dreamt of it, and maybe, sometimes, Izuku felt jealous of Hacchan. It was easy, especially when he was diagnosticated quirkless, the useless Izuku became the even more useless Deku. Days turned into years, and he was still useless Deku, fanboying in front of heroes because he couldn't become one, whereas Hacchan was the top student of their school, people had gave up trying to turn him into a hero even if Izuku knew the boy had been arrested several time for vigilantism.

And then it all changed during their first year of middle school. The aloof genius that was his childhood friend, soon become one of the most if not the most fervent supporter of the new pro hero Sora. It had been a shock in their class when the uncaring genius became a rabid dog in front of everyone who dared to talk badly about the hero. Hacchan new founded interest toward hero made him closer to Izuku. Before this, they were only childhood friend in name, Hacchan had never mingled with anyone, he didn't care much about people. But he had never been cruel, never bullied him or called him Deku, and they had often been paired together when there was group project because Hacchan had been the only one not looking down on him because of his lack of quirk and make him do the work alone.

It was a bit scary to see what Hacchan could do when he was set on something and he had found in Izuku a perfect source of information. Izuku had always known how smart the boy was, it was hard not to when he could correct their teachers in their respective field while reading his book, but listening to him analyzing the fighting style of the pro hero and villain as if he was dissecting it, talking about some of their habitudes, and realizing just how much the boy could find on a hero if given a few hours, only now did Izuku realized just how much of a genius the boy was. All Might, as the number one hero, was naturally one of the main focus of Hacchan's attention. He had several binders on the hero, full of graphic, statistics, coded pages on his fighting styles, hypothesis on the hero based on the hours of his apparition, etc etc.

When he met All Might, he realized just how close Hacchan had been close to discover the truth, like the fact that the hero was becoming weaker or had a time limit. Hearing Hacchan hypothesizing about it, and seeing it was two different thing, discovering the true nature of All Might's quirk was just as shocking. And when the number one hero offered to pass down his quirk to Izuku, the boy knew that he wouldn't be able to fool Hacchan.

When he talk to All Might about his worries, he was shocked to learn that All Might already knew about the existence of the strange boy that was Bakugo Hayato, a scary boy had described All Might, which said a lot if even the number one hero lost his smile when thinking about the boy. He had always known that the boy was like an unstoppable storm, but learning that a middle schooler had tried to stalk All Might and find his civilian identity was shocking. Sometimes, Izuku felt that the world had dodged an unknown bullet when Hacchan decided to become a hero and not a villain. But for some unknown reason, All Might trusted Hacchan to not do anything with the information if he learnt about One for All. And so he became the ninth user of One for All and succeeded in getting to UA, feeding other to the same lie he gave to his mother when they asked about his new founded quirk. Hacchan didn't believed it, this had been obvious, but he also didn't confront him. Maybe it was his way of respecting Izuku and his secret.

But when he founded a binder with his name on it, Izuku couldn't help but shiver.

* * *

 **[Naomasa Tsukauchi]**

Bakugo Hayato was one strange boy. Until he met the boy, Naomasa never would have thought that someone so young could have a file so extensive. It wasn't unusual for teenagers to try their hand in vigilantism, and Naomasa often had to interrogate them because of his quirk. But no one compared to Bakugo Hayato, the boy had been a regular at the police station since the age of eight and despite all their effort to make him stop his vigilantism tendency, the boy was as slippery as an eel and way too familiar with japanese law for Naomasa's comfort, once it was because he didn't use his quirk, another time was because his life was in danger, another it was because he had found some old loophole. He was infamous in their office and seeing him there didn't surprise anyone anymore.

Tsukauchi was fond of the boy, despite his foul mouth that he shared with every member of his family beside the father, and his constant scowl, it wasn't hard to see that the boy had his heart in the right place. Too smart for his own good, and way too powerful too, but it was hard not to warm up to him after meeting him so many time. Beside the law was used to turn their eyes away from the inoffensive vigilantes, even if they were usually less involved in dangerous scene.

After meeting Bakugo Hayato multiple time, Tsukauchi could say that the more he learnt about the strange boy, the more confused he got. Hayato was a walking contraction, and proud of it, swearing like a sailor and wearing ripped jeans and skulled theme clothes, while using words like prima facie. Being way too familiar with the police station than he should be and then playing piano like a professional. Or being arrested multiples times for vigilantism and completely refusing becoming a pro hero.

Tsukauchi had resigned himself to keep this routine, he had long since abandoned the idea to be able to properly arrest the boy, not that he would have. Until one day the boy started a brand new of crazy, just when Tsukauchi thought he had found his routine. The detective wasn't surprised that the boy learnt he was the principal liaison with the number one hero All Might with all the time he had spent at the police station. Hayato had even met him once, and had completely discarded the hero, giving him only a passing glance before promptly ignoring the man. But now the boy was oddly interested in the hero, spending more time than he usually did around the station and asking question about the hero. At first Tsukauchi had been a bit surprised by his new behavior, but when he learnt that Hayato wanted to apply to UA and become a hero, he thought that he had found the reason for his odd comportment.

He had been wrong. Hayato had been stalking All Might. It was the pro hero himself who alerted Tsukauchi of his new found stalker. It wasn't rare for the pro hero to be the target of journalists, fans, or even villains, but with his quirk and the drastic difference between his two forms, it had been fairly easy to hide his identity. But it seemed that a twelve years boy had soundly defeated them, and had stalked the pro hero for weeks, getting way too close for All Might's comfort.

Tsukauchi resisted the urge to slam his head on a wall, sometimes he felt that Hayato made a hobby of how many headaches he could give the detective in a day. The good news was that after All Might confronted him, the boy agreed to not try to find his identity anymore, more because it would make his chance to go to UA suffer than out of real respect toward the hero. Even if he still continued to go to All Might's fight, recording every of his move. Tsukauchi feared to know what Hayato wanted to do with theses informations.

What was sure was that the boy definitely made an impression on the pro hero, having gone farther in his search than anyone had. A truly redoubtable boy, who would grow up into a fearsome hero.

* * *

 **[Nezu]**

Bakugo Hayato. His files failed to portray accurately the puzzle that was the boy. A certified genius despite the lack of test, constantly scoring in the top ten on a national level, with a powerful quirk as well as an extensive file because of his vigilantism. The boy had first come to his attention when he had been stalking All Might, Nezu had been impressed by his work. Finding that Tsukauchi was close to All Might wasn't surprising with the time he had passed at the police station, but with this lead he had traced back the hero until he could nearly predict where the hero would be.

It was a beautiful sight to see his mind work, the boy had hacked into the city's camera to create an app which would alert him every time the hero was seen. Normally it would useless to try to find a pattern in the pro hero activity, because there wasn't, thanks to his quirk All Might could rush from one scene to another. But anyone with an understanding of All Might's mind and some mathematical skills could more or less effectively track the pro hero.

This had made Nezu more and more curious about the boy, and led to him to discover his blog dedicated to the hero Sora, not that it was hard to find it, Hayato's admiration to his former student was not a secret for anyone. Using the blog as a starting point, it wasn't hard to discover a bit more about the mystery that was Bakugo Hayato, internet was truly a goldmine of information. Beside his obsession toward Sora, Hayato also held a fascination toward UMA, unidentified mysterious animal, which he had said and repeated, were totally different from animal with quirk like Nezu. The boy seemed quite disgruntled when people had compared boring animal with quirk with fantastic UMA, and had launched himself in a detail explanation of why they couldn't hold a candle compared to UMA, statistic, graph, genetics, for him animal with quirk were closer on a genetical and ethical point of view to human than to animal. It was because of this, the boy knowledge in diverse scientific domain, along as his knowledge of All Might's identity, and because he would become one of his future student, that Nezu subscribed to his website. And if he had found someone to debate, it was only a fortunate coincidence.

* * *

 **A/N:** I'm finally in holiday! Gosh I'm so happy. Also glad to see that people are enjoying this fic, I'll try to write a maximum of chapter before the end of my holiday because I won't have the time otherwise.

I don't have specific plans for this fic, but I want to write chapters from other POV focused on one character of KHR, so multiple timelines more or less.

Also if you find some tipo or want some specific POV, please review. T

The next chapter should be focused on Hayato's entrance exam and debute UA, maybe until the USJ incident!


	3. BAKUGO HAYATO I - P3

**Chapter 2**

 **[Bakugo Hayato]**

If someone would have told him that one day he would be on the good side of the laws, Gokudera would have scoffed at him, but now, as Bakugo Hayato, he was going to pass the entrance exam of the most prestigious hero school of Japan. If the baseball idiot had followed them here, he would have laughed himself to death.

"This is a competition! And I'll beat you." had declared his twin.

He may had only Bianchi and the Sasagawa as a reference of relationship between siblings, but Hayato was quite sure that his relationship with his twin wasn't typical of a siblings rivalry. Not that he really cared, one of the blessing of his new life was that his twin wasn't anything like Lambo. Not sweet like Fuuta nor obedient like Ipin, but it suited Hayato more, a more typical child would have surely ended in tears. Katsuki was highly competitive and headstrong with him Hayato didn't need to hold back to spare his feelings, the boy would have surely taken it as an insult if he did, not like he had ever held himself back for the sake of a child's feeling.

"As if, I'll take first place."

And he would, the right hand man of the future number one hero couldn't loose in front of snot nosed kids. Otherwise he wouldn't be worthy to stand by Tsuna-sama's side.

As soon as Present Mic said start, Hayato rushed past the other contestants. Fighting robots? Piece of cake, it would have been humans who would have caused him more problems, it wouldn't have been hero-like to injure them too badly, and since he didn't had access to sistema CAI and he hadn't been able to experiment with his quirk as much as he would have liked, he still struggled to control the strength of his explosion. Moreover he was acquaintance with robot more than he would have liked thanks to Spanner and Irie and their Mosca. Of course he didn't hope that the robots used by UA would be identical to the Mosca, but he had a general idea of what he should do to maximize his points.

First, heroes didn't changed from one world to another, and there was no doubt that the robots would have some sort of restriction, like stopping if it was clear that the examinee couldn't fight anymore or was in danger, or maybe a program to select which examinee to fight based on the level of injuries and their strength. The field may be vast but UA wouldn't sent their robots in the middle of nowhere, so there should be a correlation between the level of activities and the number of robot, and as there should be people monitoring them and assigning point, then they could also sent robot to specific student to study them better.

With all theses informations in mind, Hayato had a plan of actions. First he destroyed a two point robot, attracting the attention of nearby robots, then it was only a question of going somewhere a bit more isolated so no examinee would be caught in the fight and receive debris or other. Afterwards it was all pretty easy, his quirk allowed him to make object explode, he only needed to throw a bomb at a group of robot from a safe distance, or just touch them and make the part he touched explodes after going somewhere safer.

* * *

 **[Aizawa Shouta]**

This year was going to be a long one, thought Eraserhead as he watched the entrance exam. First there was All Might's heir, then there was the number two pro hero who would indubitably pass the recommendation exam, and then there was someone who already had a police file. And something told him that they would be in 1-A, which meant his problem.

Normally only two of them would be is problem, having a police file was a sufficient reason to be denied participation to a hero school entrance exam, but the boy had the back up of the principal, the number one hero, and a police detective. After reading his files, Aizawa was forced to admit that the boy had potential, Bakugo Hayato was a certified genius, had a powerful quirk, and had legally never broken the laws. His teachers had noted each year that the boy was a loner, never reaching for his peers, uncaring, maybe even arrogant some would say. But his vigilantism tendencies suggested that he had his heart in the right place.

"Number 59 is doing great!" exclaimed Midnight with an appreciative whistle.

A zoom on the screen revealed Bakugo Hayato, his strategy was simple but efficient, and to be honest, based on his files alone, it would have been a surprise for the teen to fail the entrance exam.

"Isn't it dangerous for the other examinee?" remarked Cementos, like a prediction someone stumbled in, Bakugo may had tried to find an isolated area, but the other examinees must have been attracted by all the activities in it.

"He should be alright, Bakugo-kun had demonstrated that he could switch between powerful and large zone explosion, and weaker and more targeted zone."

"His quirk is to make object explodes, pretty useful." read appreciatively Midnight. "And he also have a twin participating too, so youthful!"

At theses words Aizawa shivered. The A class had a notorious history of gathering…colorful characters, and he had been an unfortunate victim of this during his high school days, and if Nezu didn't changed the way he assigned each students to their class, then there was a high chance that he would have to teach both twins. Powerful quirk, siblings rivalry, maybe some sort of inferiority complex due to being compared to a notorious genius, and voila the recipe for drama.

He was right. And God hadn't he hoped to be wrong. Midoriya Izuku, Todoroki Shoto, Bakugo Katsuki and Bakugo Hayato, the name stood up in the list of his students. Another example of why life was unfair, he would have gladly swapped any of these kids for one of Vlad's. As soon as he had entered the room, Aizawa already wanted to go back to his sleeping bag.

There was no real surprise during the quirk apprehension test, those he thought would succeed, succeed, and there was no students he had thought would fail beside Midoriya, who had agreeably surprised him, more or less. Todoroki as usual only used his ice side, Yaozoru knew how to use the versatility of her quirk, Bakugo Katsuki had high potential and knew his way around his quirk and Bakugo Hayato didn't always used his quirk, but when he did, he was efficient.

The results of the test were overall good, but what he learnt about the students much less so. He had greatly underestimated the drama that this class would cause. The Bakugo twins were childhood friend with All Might's heir, which meant that they knew that Midoriya was quirkless, and there seemed to be some kind of story between them. Bakugo Katsuki was highly prideful and at the same time just as insecure, watching his childhood friend, if they could be called as such, passed from quirkless to becoming the user of one of the most powerful quirk in existence must have been shocking for him. As for Bakugo Hayato, the teen definitely knew that there was more going on, and was smart enough to not voiced it out loud, but would definitely investigate on it.

The recommended students were prideful, which he had expected, and Todoroki was stubborn in not using his fire side, which he would have to go past if he wanted to be a hero.

* * *

 **[Todoroki Shoto]**

"Team A: Todoroki Shouto & Midoriya Izuku vs Team G Bakugo Hayato & Iida Tenya with Team A as the hero and Team G as the villain. You have fifteen minutes to prepare!" announced All Might.

Next to him, Todoroki could hear his partner furiously mutter. If it was any other team Todoroki would have surely frozen the entire building and then go to the bomb, he could never be too careful and it would be a shame not to think about their plan more thoroughly since his teammate knew one of their opponent.

"Midoriya-san, you are friend with Hayato-san right? Can you tell me more about him?"

The boy looked up startled from his thought.

"Yes, Hayato will be a though opponent, especially when he is put into the defensive. His quirk allows him to make objects explodes, it can be at contact, timed bomb, or even by thought. He is really smart and strategical, so he will trap the building with his bombs."

Todoroki didn't know much about Hayato (which the class had mutually agreed to call by his first name while the other twin remained as Bakugo) beside the fact that he had ranked first place during the entrance exam. He was smart and seemed to not be overly dependent of his quirk as he had proved himself during the quirk apprehension test, but otherwise he was an unknown to him.

"So if I froze the entire building it should render some of his trap useless then." he mused out loud. "And with the floor frozen, Iida-san will have a harder time using his quirk."

"It should, but Hayato is smart he will have predicted this." Midoriya continued to muse out loud, his classmate had seemed quite ordinary and inconspicuous compared to their more colorful classmate, but watching his mind work made Todoroki realize that Midoriya didn't only get into UA thanks to his powerful, albeit self-destructing, quirk. "At best he will only use it as extra ammunition, at worse…I think we should still froze it, otherwise it would be the same as going blind in a minefield."

"What can you say about his fighting style? The Iida family specialize in close quarter combat, and if Hayato use bomb than he should be a mid range fighter then, should we first knock him out and then go to Iida?"

"Hayato is also good at hand to hand combat so we have to be careful, but yes we should go after him first and during close quarter combat he shouldn't be able to use his bomb if he doesn't want to get in the blasting range."

"I hope you are all ready! The battle will start in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1. GO!"

As they had planned, Todoroki quickly froze the entire building and they carefully walked into it, Midoriya had to walk slower because his shoes weren't adapted to walk on ice. Despite not hearing an explosion, Todoroki doubted that their opponents hadn't escape from his ice, and the most reasonable deduction would for them to attack them by surprise.

Before he could think more of it, a half frozen box exploded to his right, Todoroki automatically shielded them with his ice. Was it a timed bomb? Or did Hayato activated it. Midoriya had the same thought as him as he quickly flattened on the floor and crawled under the window while Todorki scanned the hallway.

Not a second later, another box exploded right beside them, forcing Todoroki to make a second ice wall. There was no doubt, Hayato was somewhere, watching them, and if they stayed like this they would be no better than sitting duck. The explosion were quite strong moreover shielding them narrowed their field of view. And Todoroki knew from his lessons with his father, that the smart one were the most dangerous ones, and reacting to their action rather than acting was a sure way to be killed.

"Todoroki-kun! He is in this building! Freeze all windows!"

He had overlooked this possibly. All Might hadn't restricted the exercise to the building, and only the bomb had to stay in it. In the back of his mind Todoroki remembered that Hayato's heroes outfit had googles, and it wouldn't be unusual for it to have thermal vision, zoom etc etc. He quickly froze again the building, this time making sure that there was a thick layer of ice on the windows.

"Let's hurry. Iida-kun must be alone with the bomb."

The building was oddly silent beside the sound of their step on the ice, they had dashed without meeting anyone, only encountering exploding doors. Finally at the fourth floor they encounter Iida, standing alone without the bomb.

"You are finally here heroes! But this is the end for you!" he declared channeling his inner villain.

Iida dashed at them, and Todoroki tried to use his quirk to froze him, but he dodged and threw a cylindrical object. A flash bomb he realized, his eyes automatically shutting, he felt Iida dashed past him and heard Midoriya's shout of surprise, Iida must have taken the boy away with him. Todoroki didn't even thought for one minute that his teammate could beat Iida in a one on one fight. Iida had prior training with his quirk and a family with similar quirk to help him, whereas Midoriya could barely use his quirk and when he did he would broke his bones and be useless afterwards. Iida only needed to make Midoriya uses his quirk, preferably his legs, and then he would hardly be a threat for anyone.

His musing were cut short when the ground crumbled underneath him, hot air brushing his skin, and suddenly he was falling, far longer than he should have if only one floor had been destroyed. He could hardly see thanks to the flash bomb but he just needed to create something big enough to stop his fall. He grunted on the impact but at least now the effect of the flash bomb had faded away and he could now see clearly.

"Just in time."

Todoroki look down and was greeted with the bored face of Bakugo Hayato. The boy lazily threw a stick at the ice he was perched on, and Todoroki didn't need to be a genius to know what would happen. And so he threw himself off it and created a slope to his adversary. It was truly annoying how fast Hayato could destroy his ice, even reducing it thickness made it difficult to keep his balance on the slope. Worse, Hayato had definitely planned everything from the beginning as there the room was booby trapped with all his contact bomb and other, which would automatically activate in contact of his ice.

If they kept going like this, the fight wouldn't go far, fighting in this minefield would only result in his lose be it because he had failed to dodge an explosion or because the time had run out. It would be best to retreat and create a barrier thick enough to keep Hayato busy until he found the bomb. Also he should quickly find his teammate and hope that he hadn't been defeated yet, with his quirk he could quickly jam Iida's engine and if thing come to worse, and Hayato had slipped through his barrier, keep him busy until Midoriya found the bomb.

"You should know better than let your mind wander during a fight."

"Don't you worry about me." he retorted as he threw a wave of ice on the boy, it activated some bombs in his way forcing Todoroki to shield himself, but at least it pinned Hayato on the wall. Todoroki then create a platform with his ice to use the hole he had fell through to climb the floor, he didn't think to capture Hayato as it would mean melting the ice that kept him trapped and allow him to throw his damn bomb. Beneath him he heard an explosion indicating that Hayato had freed himself form his ice, not that he expected the boy to be trapped long, and he jumped out of the platform before his opponent had the chance to blow it off. He then dashed out of the room, only one floor left unexplored, he tried to communicate with Midoriya, but the connection was dead, the boy must have been defeated by Iida who he would surely met. A one on one fight he could win as Hayato was three floor below with no mean to climb up quickly enough to stop him.

"I didn't think you would have survived this long hero! Unfortunately your teammate have been vanquished." greeted Iida with a sheepish Midoriya tied up on a column.

But there was no bomb in sight, and it was the last room. Realization hit him, the bomb had been moved during his fight with Hayato, the fake bomb was not really heavy, and one person could move it, and because it was a fake, there was no need to be careful with it and Iida could have just as well threw it in the staircase and let it roll down.

The exercise would end in five minutes, and he had used his ice more than he had expected, his limbs felt heavier and heavier and his regulator had been broken by Hayato during their fight. He had to be careful not to overuse his quirk or he would pass away before the end of the fight. Iida rushed at him, a kick aimed at his head, he half succeeded in dodging it, and his head was ringing from the hit, but at least he succeeded in jamming Iida's right leg. In the back of his mind he registered footsteps, he had to hurry. Iida wasn't used to fight with only one leg, and it was his downfall. As soon as the tape was secured on Iida's wrists, a chair exploded, sending pieces of wood at him. He had been too slow.

"Only four minutes left. You'll need at least two to get to the bomb, and you won't be able to defeat me in two minutes." greeted Hayato behind him.

Unsurprisingly his prediction came true, Todoroki didn't had enough stamina to sent a big attack, and all his attacks were stopped short before they could reach his adversary thanks to his bomb which he threw with pinpoint accuracy.

"Simulation over! Villain team wins!"

* * *

 **[Yagi Toshinori]**

It wasn't a secret among the staff that All Might was particularly interested in Bakugo Hayato. And who could blame him? The boy had distinguished himself from the start and seemed to have made it into a sport.

Watching him fight, it wasn't hard to see that the boy had experienced at fighting, far more than that what could be explained by his casual vigilantism. Hayato had the possibility to become an amazing hero, he had the battle power along as a mind rivaling Nezu, a truly frightening boy.

While the hero team were planning together, the spectators had seen through the screens how Hayato had booby trapped some rooms along as the corridors. The hero team had been truly unlucky to face Hayato when he had the time to properly appropriate the field to himself. And now that the fight had started, it wasn't hard to see that Hayato had planned it all from the start.

Young Hayato had first attacked the heroes while watching them on another building, and watching from the outside All Might could clearly see that Hayato was guiding the hero team through a certain path. All Might wasn't the only one who noticed the subterfuge, Yaozoru too had realized Hayato's plan.

"The hero team are dancing in Hayato-kun's hand."

"What do you mean? They froze all windows so that Hayato can't aim at them." asked Ashido.

"The villain team only had fifteen minutes to prepare themselves, Hayato couldn't possibly trap every single room of every floor. The hero team may have escaped the first attack and prevent Hayato from seeing them, but they took the only staircase he trapped. In the hero team only Todoroki can shield them from the explosions, which force him to use his quirk and thus he will get colder faster."

As if to confirm her words, they watched through the screens Todoroki and Midoriya go through explosion after explosion. Hayato's plan was simple but efficient, people wouldn't generally go to the path where there was an explosion, they would take the opposite way, and because Todoroki used his ice to shield them, it also blocked their way, narrowing the number of paths they could take as humans in danger would take the shorter paths.

"It is scary how the heroes are totally getting played without even knowing it." mused out loud Kaminari.

Whereas the heroes were dashing across the building, Hayato followed them behind, placing bombs on the floor of different room which were on top of each other. The reason was quickly revealed when Iida confronted the hero team, separating them after blinding them with a flash bomb given before the start of the exercise, whereas Hayato activated the bomb, making Todoroki fall to him.

The fight was a bad match up for Todoroki. The boy had already started to become numb and more rigid because he had been forced to use his quirk a lot since the start of the exam, and now he had to fight someone who could stop his attack before they reached him. Todoroki's biggest weakness was that he used his quirk in a too straightforward way, his basic attack were linear and predictable for someone used to fighting, especially now that they had become slower. His second weakness was that the ice needed to be in contact with him, it always started from his body and if cut in the middle he couldn't control the end that was not linked to him. For a mid to long distance fighter like Hayato, it was easy to stop his attack by just activating bomb he had placed beforehand.

"Midoriya have been captured!"

On another screen people could see Iida moving the fake bomb to the first floor, Uraraka giggled when she saw Iida seriously carrying the papier mache bomb while passing by the fight, before dashing back to the room he had left Midoriya.

Until the end of the fight Hayato had everyone dancing in the palm of his hands. An overwhelming victory, and a harsh lessons to everyone especially Young Todoroki and Young Midoriya.

It wasn't hard to see why Bakugo Hayato was in the radar of so many persons: his, Nezu, Aizawa, and even Sora who hadn't even met the boy.

* * *

 **[Midoriya Izuku]**

He still had a long way before mastering One for All, while fighting Iida he had failed to properly restrain his power and had broken his arm, again, allowing Iida to capture him with the tape. As soon as the battle trial was over, he was sent to the infirmary with Hayato who had been volunteered and also had some minor frostbite because of his fight with Todoroki-kun. They walked in a awkward silence, more in Midoriya's part than Hayato's.

"Congrats on your win!" did he sounded too awkward? Or fake because he was on the losing side?

"Hn, it was fucking easy."

It had been, from the beginning to the end, everything was going according to his plans. Midoriya had felt something off during the fight, how weird it was that they encountered so many bombs when Hayato shouldn't have had the time to put bombs everywhere. But he didn't had the time to properly think, always under the fire of the explosions. He had felt like a burden for Todoroki-kun who had been forced to use his quirk to protect them, there was a big difference between them, not only in their mastery of their quirk, but also how he had lost his composure during the fight.

"Stop your muttering, we are here."

"I watched the fight Octopus head! Midoriya! You should extremely join my boxing club as soon as I create one!" welcomed a white haired man who was definitely not Recovery Girl.

A cane hit the back of his head.

"Ryohei, let the poor boy alone, you are here to be my assistant, not to enroll students in your nonexistent boxing club." admonished Recovery Girl.

Midoriya was quickly healed by Recovery Girl, the bright side of his short fight has been that he didn't had the occasion to worsen his injuries. Hayato had been taken aside by the boisterous man.

"What the fuck are you doing here turf head! You should be by Tsuna-sama's side." he heard Hayato screams.

"I have to do an internship here to obtain my license."

Midoriya didn't know that Hayato knew the stranger, and rather well judging by their familiarity and nicknames. The news must have surprised Hayato as he chocked when he heard it, staring incredulously at the man.

"Since when do you have a brain? Do they give the license to anyone these days?"

You are all healed up boy. But be careful, you could have needed surgery." interrupted Recovery Girl.

He quickly thanked Recovery Girl, but all his attention was on the odd duo in front of him. Hayato's eyes met his, and he visibly shut off, he turned back at the man and told him something that he couldn't hear, before leaving.

Izuku quickly followed suit after nodding goodbye at the man, who answered with a bright and oddly knowing smile.

* * *

 **[Bakugo Hayato]**

"You have a twin! This is so EXTREME! I miss Kyoko." shouted loudly Sasagawa with all his usual lacks of subtlety.

"He is alright." Hayato shrugged, he could have gotten a lot worse. "How is Tsuna-sama?"

"He is doing pretty great! Life as a hero suit him."

Hayato didn't find it hard to believe, Tsuna-sama always hated being a mafioso, and as they grew up, Tsuna hated it even more, revolutionizing the mafia was a long path, which never seemed to end, obstacles after obstacles getting in their way.

"You could go see him you know! I am extremely surprised you didn't rushed to see him as soon as he debuted!"

"I am not worthy! I will only go see Tsuna-sama after becoming strong enough to be able to pretend to be his right hand man!"

"Tako head, you should stop making your life extremely harder like this! Tsuna doesn't care about thing like this. You are both making it harder than it should." Sasagawa said, sighing for the first time. "Tsuna knew that you would surely go to UA, he has a message for you."

The tone was oddly somber, and for once the man didn't smile.

"Live this life like you want Hayato." he reported. "Don't become a hero because I am one, and don't follow me because of our past lives."

Sasagawa passed his hand through his hair, looking older than he did one second ago.

"Tsuna doesn't want for us to be trapped by our past lives, he was pretty stubborn about this when we first met. But I extremely got past his barriers!"

"I am not." And he didn't followed Tsuna-sama because he was trapped, because of blind faith. He had been born in the Mafia, and he had been expected to die in it, he had never considered meeting Tsuna-sama as a curse, it had been the best thing to have ever happened to him. "But I'll respect Tsuna-sama's wishes, I'll prove him that this life, and just like my first life, I followed him because of my own free will!"

"That the way to think." exclaimed Sasagawa. "Here is my number and Tsuna's if you need it." he gave the paper. "I'll extremely enjoy you calling me sensei!"

* * *

 **AN: Thanks for everyone who liked this story and reviewed!** Constructivism critics are more than welcomed as well as people who point me the typos! Also, fight scene are so hard to write! I didn't wanted to make Gokudera too overpowered, but he is a grownup mafioso fighting against highschooler, with a quirk who didn't had the inconveniance of normal bomb, so yeah...Todoroki got smashed...

 **minri98:** Yup, Hayato replaced Mineta, bc let's be honest, he is pretty useless, so no harm done. I put him into 1-A bc it was here that there was the actions.

 **Creus** : I wanted to write Yaozoru, but unfortunately it didn't fit in this chapter, so maybe the next one!

 **FloatingAsh** : It will be a long time before Hayato meets Tsuna (at least in my plans, but it can change...) I suck at writing feelings, be it love or angst, but I kind of wants to make it angsty, so yeah...


	4. BAKUGO HAYATO I - P4

**Chapter 3**

 **[Todoroki Shoto]**

Todoroki Shoto had been painfully aware of Bakugo Hayato. It was hard not too when he had danced in his palm during the battle simulation trial. All Might had allowed them to borrow the tape of their fight, and he had obsessively watched his, skipping diner to watch it again and again.

The fight had been quick and so one sided despite his first impression of it. From the begging to the end they had played into his hand, the path they had followed, their reactions… It was humiliating to watch, and while Todoroki knew he still had a lot to learn, he hadn't expected to meet someone like Bakugo Hayato at UA.

He didn't knew how, but his father had learnt of his crushing defeat, and had decided to go watch the tape by himself. He had brutally tore down his son's plan, calling it amateurish and short sighted, and what was worse, was that everything he had said was true. The moment he had lost his cool and reacted to his adversary rather than acting, he had already lost, he had panicked, used his quirk too much, his movements had gotten sluggish because of the cold, it had been his lose in every aspect. At the end of the tape, Endeavor had concluded that he wouldn't have lost so soundly if he had used his fire quirk, he couldn't shoot ice in the air, but he could with fire, and it wouldn't have triggered all these traps.

"Shoto, I hope you know see the limitation of only using your ice side. Don't be foolish and use your fire, otherwise you'll never be able to win against this boy, and even less me." he had concluded, leaving with a satisfied smirk.

It seemed that the satisfaction of having his son faced against his limitations had outweigh the anger that his perfect creation had been defeated so easily. Endeavor thought that this lose would push him to use his fire quirk, Todoroki gritted his teeth, the man could hope, he would never use the quirk of his, never, and he would prove it during the sport festival, and defeat Bakugo Hayato with only his ice side.

Oddly enough, it was Hayato who acted more antagonistic to him, than himself despite his lose. Well, to be perfectly honest, the boy had glared at him since the start of the year, always staring at his back during class, and when Todoroki turned to face him, Hayato wouldn't divert his eyes, but instead stare even harder.

At first Todoroki tried not to care, it wouldn't be the first time that he was disliked, and most of the time the reason was superficial, and the only time his eyes had stopped boring at his back, was during the battle trial in which he had proceeded in wiping the floor with him. It had come to a point where all their classmates had noticed it, and their hypothesis had become wilder with each passing day.

Apart from this, Hayato was entirely dispassionate of the rest of the classroom, he didn't had any friends, didn't bother to talk to anyone more than necessary, if Midoriya was right, the comportment wasn't unusual of him. Todoroki knew that it was hypocritical of him, but Hayato was an asocial, and this was saying something when Bakugo Katsuki was the social twin.

"Man, Todoroki-kun, did you do something to Hayato? His glare is way too scary!" asked Ashido during lunch.

"There is darkness in his eyes." confirmed Tokoyami.

"I didn't do anything, I only met him this year." The sooner he satisfied their curiosity, the faster they would leave him alone.

"And here I thought there would be some epic rivalry between the two of you." moaned Ashido disappointed.

"Don't you find it hard to believe that he is our age? The difference of level is unbelievable! He wiped —"

Instantly Kaminari shut his mouth and looked at him worried.

"It is true, Hayato completely dominated the fight. I still have a lot to learn." Todoroki reassured him.

"The fight was crazy though. The Bakugo twins are so extreme, do you remember Katsuki's?"

Surprisingly or not, Bakugo Katsuki was a natural at fighting, and despite his brash attitude he knew how to think. Kouda had been soundly beaten by him before he could even use his quirk, while Mina had beaten Aoyama. One of the fastest victory.

Suddenly, the siren rang.

"Security Level 3 has been breached! Students, please promptly evacuate."

Security level 3, someone had infiltrated the school.

* * *

 **[Yaoyorozu Momo]**

Since the start of the year, Yaoyorozu Momo tried to reach Bakugo Hayato. It would be a shame for the boy to isolate himself from the rest of his classmates, after all school was also a place to socialize, which would be a crucial skill for their future as pro-hero. But the boy was horribly stubborn and slippery, after the first week of her trying to convince him to eat with them, Hayato had decided to slip away as soon as class ended, and for the first time she succeeded in trailing after him. Yaoyorozu would have liked to attribute her success to her skills, but Hayato was incredibly slippery for someone with such a flashy appearance, and the only reason she had found him was because of the class president election which had made class finish later and the excited students had made an involuntary barrier between Hayato and the door.

She found him smoking, and was unsurprised by it, there was always a faint smell of tobacco on him, which was exceptionally strong after lunch.

"Hayato-kun, you shouldn't smoke, and it is forbidden to smoke inside of school."

He 'tch"-ed, not bothering to hide the death stick between his finger, and took a long drag on his cigarette, slowly exhaling the smoke.

"Why? Are you going to tattle?" he asked, stubbing the cigarette on the wall.

Yaoyorozu instantly bristle at his nonchalant tone, she admitted that she could be sometimes a little uptight, but it was her first time meeting someone so uncaring of it like Bakugo Hayato. Even his twin respected UA's furniture better beside when he put his feet on his table.

"You didn't need to put out your cigarette on the wall."

"Tch, they won't come crying for it, and there is no proof. This is a blind spot." he said waving a finger around them. "I'm surprised that Nezu didn't discovered it, not that I am complaining."

For a moment Yaoyorozu wondered how her classmate knew that this was a blindspot, but before she could voice her question, Hayato grabbed her and pushed her behind the wall. Any complaints she had of the rough treatment was muffled by his hand, and the serious look on his face forced her to calm down. She quietly tap the hand, and he removed it, he put his finger on his mouth and then took out his phone, using the front facing camera to see what was happening.

Hayato then tipped something and showed it to her: "Go to the teachers. Villains have infiltrated school." For a second she wanted to protest, she couldn't possibly let him stay here with villain, but there was just something in his face that pushed her not to protest, and the only way to make him follow her would be to drag him with her, attracting unwanted attention.

Yaoyorozu squeezed his hand, not exactly knowing what she wanted to say by it, stay safe? Be careful? You idiot? Don't do anything stupid? It'll be alright? She had never felt her heart beat so fast, it was deafening, she felt that everyone could hear it. And with a last glance, she ran.

* * *

 **[Bakugo Hayato]**

He had finally made her leave, for a second he had thought that the girl wouldn't listen to her and stay too, and the last thing he needed was to babysit someone. Yaoyorozu was a nice girl, kinda like Kyoko, and this made easy for him to pull the right string, go report this to the adults, the pro-hero, they would know better what to do than two first-year. After she left, he sent the picture to Ryohei and told him where they were.

Hayato didn't had a lot of experience at trailing people beside during his youth, afterward he had become too well known, and his skills weren't suited for infiltration, being a bit too flashy. But it seemed that the villains were overconfident, after all they had a diversion and had hijacked the camera, because otherwise the pro hero would have come rushing. There was only two villains, a black fog and someone wearing a black hood.

Hayato wasn't stupid nor brash enough to go confront two villains with one having an unknown quirk, and the other who could disintegrate UA's walls, and by following them he could know what was their plan. There was barely any doubt in their moves, and they went to the empty teacher office. It was too risky of him to go there, but it was not like he had any choice in it, the teachers were taking care of the journalists or the panicked students. And what was Ryohei doing!

There was no time to hesitate and let the villains run away with what they had come for. He grimaced a bit when he thought about the destructions he would cause if he had to interfere. Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder, a bomb already between his finger ready to blow. Mosshead was finally here. He signed him to stay here while he would go to the room. It was the smartest choice, in this world Hayato was from a family of civilians who he couldn't always protect, whereas Ryohei was from a family a heroes, it was a bit ironical if he thought about it.

* * *

 **[Shuzenji Ryohei]**

He only saw Hayato's message after healing some students who had been injured in the commotion of the evacuation. As soon as he saw it, Ryohei rushed to the last location Hayato had sent, the teacher office! He arrived just in time to stop Hayato from rushing in, went in the room.

"Don't move villain, or I'll extremely stop you!" At the corner of his eyes, he saw that the hooded one had a paper pinched between two finger.

"A hero!" hissed hoodie.

"We should not fight, Shigaraki Tomura, let's go." Intervene the human fog.

"Shut up Kurogiri, there is always someone guarding the treasure. I'll kill him."

Shigaraki rushed at him, hand stretched, but Ryohei was faster, and the villains had chosen the worst time to attack him. He grabbed his arm, pulling him toward him, and with the other he hit his back and slammed him down. After all these years in the mafia and fighting, Ryohei could knew a lot of thing about someone just by how he fought. And this one needed to touch him, he had to avoid being touched by his palm, otherwise the hand would have been clenched and not outstretched.

"You extremely couldn't have picked a worst time to fight me!"

"Shigaraki Tomura!" yelled out Kurogiri, fog reaching for them.

Ryohei didn't know what it was supposed to be, but it couldn't mean anything good, he dodged every mist while carrying Shigaraki, his wrists was tightly seized by one of his hands and pulled away from him.

"I recognize you! You are Ray! It is cheating. It is too early in the quest." muttered furiously the villain. "Kurogiri, we are done! Let's go."

Shigaraki trusted foward, going through one of those black mist that suddenly appeared in front of them. Only Shigaraki's legs were in it, but it seemed that it was sufficient because suddenly Ryohei was the one pulled and Shigaraki had completely fallen in the mist, only his hands were outside of it, becoming white from the strong of his grasp. His free arm slammed on the ground to support him, something was pulling him, something incredibly strong.

"You merit your reputation, any normal hero would have already been pulled in, but you are resisting. It is impressive." commented Kurogiri. "Let Shigaraki Tomura go, otherwise you will be pull down with him and land yourself in something too big for you."

"I can extremely do it all day."

"Maybe, but in this position you'll be difficulty able to protect yourself."

He was on his hands and knees, if he wanted to dodge the knife he would have to let go of Shigaraki. Kurogiri didn't let him more time to think, and the man struck, Ryohei dodge the first strike, but the second didn't missed his hand, and in the split of second his hand loosed a bit, Shigaraki had been dragged away, and Kurogiri had disappeared.

Not long after the teachers came in, Ryohei had already used his quirk to heal his hand.

"Sun Ray, what happened!" asked Eraserhead as soon as he barged in. "So you were here Bakugo."

In other circumstances maybe he would have enjoyed more watching Gokudera being admonished like a kid, but the situation was too dire for it. The league of Villains had begun to move, Tsuna had been right in his suspicions.

"Two members of the League of Villains have infiltrated UA, they wanted class 1-A's timetable." Kurogiri had left with it, but not before Ryohei recognized it.

"This is worrisome, I can't believe they had infiltrated UA so easily." muttered Eraserhead. "Bakugo, go back to class if you are not injured, we will talk about it later. Ray, we'll go to Nezu's office."

For once, Hayato complied but not without throwing a meaningful glance at him, there was no doubt that he would ask him questions later.

When they arrived, every staff members were already here. The atmosphere was heavy, and even Present Mic was somber.

"I learnt what happened, but if you could debrief the room please." began Nezu.

Ryohei told them about what happened, how Hayato had stumbled in the villain's entrance, and how he had later alerted him with a message, he also learnt that he had sent Yaoyorozu to them and when they arrived they had been long since gone, and they couldn't find them on the camera, then there was the fight in the teacher office, and how the villains had escaped.

"So this is the League of Villains Sora had alerted us before." mused out loud Nezu. "I didn't expected them to act so fast."

"They are aiming for All Might, and they wanted to use my students as bait." concluded Aizawa.

"Are you positive that they don't know you recognized the timetable?" asked Nezu.

"Principal Nezu, are you thinking of using my students as bait?" growled Aizawa.

"No, of course not Eraserhead!" dismissed Nezu. "Let change every classes schedules, we can't know for sure if the villains have found something else."

"And what should we say to the students?"

"The truth, well, not everything, but enough for them to know to be careful. I knew that All Might teaching here would attract his enemies, but I didn't expected for them to act so fast. Of course I am counting in your cooperation Yaoyorozu-san, Bakugo-san. This is classified informations."

"Of course, Principal Nezu"

"Yes."

"Now you should hurry up back in class, I'm sure that your classmates are worried for you."

After the two students left, Nezu turned to them.

\- "We will have a meeting after school. Everyone, keep your eyes open, the League of Villains have begun to move sooner than we have expected it."

* * *

 **[Yaoyorozu Momo]**

Unsurprisingly, as soon as they step in the classroom, everyone were on them.

"Yaomomo, I was so worried! You just disappeared during the alarm!"

"What happened? We thought that the journalist had triggered it, but I saw you run somewhere with Aizawa-sensei!" added Jiro

"Everyone, go sit back to your place. You can talk to them later, I have an important announcement to make." cut Aizawa.

"Alright. It wasn't journalist who triggered the alarms, but villains."

A silence fell at his words, they may have been training to become a hero, but few of them had been confronted to them, at most, they had saw them from afar, on the tv or from a safe distance hidden behind heroes.

"They had succeeded in infiltrating the school, and every clues lead us to think that they are aiming for All Might, and thus you too. Yaoyorozu, Bakugo, good job, Yaoyorozu for finding us, and Bakugo, in another situation I would have called you reckless and promptly expelled you, but the situations were such that you didn't had any choice, and alerting Shuzenji and not confronting them was a good choice. The League of Villains as they call themselves, will surely continue to interfere, and as such you can change class, go to another sections, nobody would blame you. But if you plan to become hero, or even sidekicks, your life will be in danger everyday, think this thoroughly and choose carefully. You will receive a new timetable tomorrow and class will be dismissed for today. This informations is classified, we notified you parents but otherwise no one can know it. Understood?"

After making sure that everyone was taking his words carefully, Eraserhead left.

"Villains?! Yaoyorozu are you alright?" asked Uraraka, promptly followed by her classmates.

"I'm not injured, as soon as we saw the villains Hayato-san asked me to alert the teachers, he was the one who was the most in danger." she turned at said person. "What happened?"

"Nothing much, it was just as Aizawa-sensei said, I just followed them from behind and Shuzenji did the rest." he replied tersely, and if Yaoyorozu wasn't watching, she would have missed Bakugo's slight scoff.

"Villains are aiming at us? Aw man, this is definitely not what I expected from our first week a UA." moaned out loud Kaminari.

"As Aizawa-sensei said, we will be confronted to villains everyday if we wish to become heroes. As aspiring heroes we shouldn't back down so easily." added Asui.

Everyone began to talk, some were worried, some were trying to reassure the others, or some like Midoriya, was furiously muttering his thought out loud.

"What the fuck are you extras yapping about, if you are getting cold feet so easily then you should just go away, join the other extra in the General Section." barked Bakugo. "There is no way that scaredy cats will be able to do anything against villains, even less graduate from UA."

"Bakugo, you didn't need to say it like that." intervened Kirishima. "It's normal that people are worried about it."

"I'm not nice Hair for brain, UA is not a place to play nice, Villains won't play nice. Every fucking extras can screech about becoming a hero, and every damn of these extras won't become a hero and fucking freeze in face of danger. If someone think that he can't handle it, then he should just fucking go away so he doesn't become a deadweight."

"You're wrong. We are still learning to become heroes, death and villains are scary! And we may not be able to save everyone, and freeze because we are scared, but this will forge us into better heroes! We will learn that there is something more scary than villains or death itself, but the torment of not being able to save them!" yelled out in one breath Kirishima, sometimes fumbling through his words, but the point of his words was clear to everyone.

Yaoyorozu had been scared, suddenly villains have appeared, easily bypassing the best hero school in Japan. And if Hayato hadn't acted, she would have stood there frozen, maybe if she was lucky hide herself away, and then she would have just been there, trying to think of what to do next, get herself killed because she was too indecisive, or maybe because she would have panicked. It was an ugly feeling, and she could understand what Kirishima wanted to say in his speech, how their failures, experiences would forge them into better heroes.

"Tch, it is dumb. You can't just say you want to become a hero and fucking admit that you could freeze in face of danger. A hero must always win, or do you want to say to the family of the victims: 'Oops, I fucking froze because I was scared, your I-don't-know-what is dead. But don't you worry, for this is a crucial experience for me, and thanks to his death I will have less chance to froze the next time.' " he mocked, mimicking the scene with a fake chipper voice. "I'm sure they would be fucking grateful."

Both were right in their own way, but now the atmosphere was tense, Kirishima stood frozen, while Bakugo looked like he was ready to fight someone, anyone.

"Everyone is on their nerves, I understand, this day was hard for everyone. We should just go home, and talk about it tomorrow when this accident won't be as fresh. Our parents must be worried, and school is over for the day, so let's go everyone, before Aizawa-sensei throw us out." she joked with false cheer.

Left alone, Yaoyorozu massaged her temples, God this was going to be a hard year.

* * *

 **[Shuzenji Ryohei]**

As soon as the meeting was over, Ryohei called Tsuna. Nezu had ordered them to not leak any informations out of the room, but what they didn't know couldn't hurt them.

"Tsuna, like you predicted the League has struck. They were aiming for class 1-A and certainly at All Might. The security is tighten, and all classes' schedule have been changed."

"They are fast, but I expected not less from the young leader, he seemed impatient. Kyoya is keeping an eyes on them, but it is tricky. Now that they have a new head, it should be easier to trap them."

"Aren't you gonna ask about Hayato? He was the one who found the villains."

"He is alright no? Than this is all I need to know." cut Tsuna before he could give any more information about him.

"Stop being so stubborn, you don't need to completely cut yourself from him."

"Ryohei, if I want Hayato to leave this life free of our past one, than I can't leave loose threads. If he thinks that you are sending reports of him for me, than he will interpret this as me still caring about him, still getting influenced by this life and will just run to see me."

"But you care about him." declared Ryohei. "And…"

"Ryohei." warned Tsuna, falling back into his boss voice. "Leave it…for now." he added, knowing perfectly that Ryohei never gave up, anything, anyone, and even less when it concerned people he cared about. "I won't be able to contact you for some times, the next few weeks are going to be hectic. Ingenium and I have been assigned to the Hero Killer's case." he said before hanging up.

Tsuna may have become more assertive as time went by, but he could be so uncertain and obtuse. Trying to hide that he was worried about Hayato and saying that he should go to UA hiding behind the excuse that All Might would bring his enemies to target the school, when he was clearly worried about how mingle alone in a class full of "normal" students. Tsuna had become a tsundere…

* * *

 **A/N:** As usual there is no Beta, so if there is typo please tell me in the review and I'll correct it later. This chapter went into a different direction than I had first thought when I began writing it, I wanted to write the USJ incident, but it wouldn't have done much for the story and it would been something like Hayato helping Aizawa, showing that he was incredibly badass, etc etc. So he kinda prevented the USJ incident. Another thing I didn't expected was the confrontation between Kirishima and Bakugo (kinda woried about them being OOC) but I would expect for their idea of hero to enter in conflict, especially at the start since they aren't friends yet. Both are insecure in their own way, and the situation made it so I wanted to write them clashing a bit (It was total freestyle...)

Now I want to think of something to replace the USJ, but I am a bit stuck, so ideas are welcome!

 **Creus:** I thought that Aizawa would knew of OfA (it seemed so in the later chapter. Dunno if he learnt it later or from the start, but since Cementoss knew of it, I just assumed he did too. If he didn't, just take it a some AU-ish, it won't change anything to the story. Thanks for the review!

 **EDIT** : Thank you Reawakened Clam for signaling me this tipo, especially when it is this big...how did I not noticed it when I wrote two POV with Yaoyorozu and write Yaozoru instead of it?


	5. SPANNER

**[Yaoyorozu Momo]**

Cousin Spanner was weird, for as long as Yaoyorozu knew him, Spanner had always been whimsical, always going at his own pace, never caring about what people thought of him. Sometime she felt her cousin didn't even register that he was different, or that there was something called social convenances. It wasn't bad, nor was it good, maybe it was a genius thing, Spanner always saw the world differently from others. For example his quirk was one of those rare healing quirk, and as soon as he developed it, people began to encourage him to become a doctor or go into the medical field when he became older. But Spanner didn't take pride in his quirk, if Yaoyorozu had to put a word to it, she would call it indifference, which she hadn't really understand at the time.

Children were often too prideful of their quirk, always wanting to show it off, the more powerful or singular the quirk, the more they took pride in it. When she had developed hers, Yaoyorozu had taken it as a sign that she could help people with, be it by creating a pen for someone who had forgotten his, or by creating bandage for someone hurt. Quirk could be considered as a sign of what the bearer would become, and she later would realize, could also stigmatize someone for life. But at the time, she hadn't understood why Spanner seemed so against the idea of becoming a doctor, and when she finally asked about it, her cousin said.

"It's boring, my quirk is like a cheat code, it take away all the fun. And I largely prefer technology than sitting around in an office, and just use my quirk."

She heard the adults said it was a shame, that the boy would reject such a useful quirk. It was the first time that Yaoyorozu realized that the world wasn't quite as straightforward as she had thought it would be. While the adults thought that Spanner was only going through a phase, that at most he would keep his 'tinkering' as a hobby, Yaoyorozu knew that they were wrong, that Spanner would no stop short at revolutionizing their world, voluntary or not.

* * *

 **[Ojiro Mashirao]**

"Exterminate. Exterminate."

Ojiro knew that Yaoyorozu's family was loaded, but robot bodyguards? This was pure sci-fi.

"Intruders. You have five seconds to surrender yourselves. All tentatives of resistance will be meet with extreme violence."

What were they supposed to do? He exchanged bemused glance with his classmates, but they were all just as lost as him.

"Mosca! Stop!" he heard Yaoyorozu ordered next to him.

"Order invalid."

"Spanner!"

He didn't know what or who Spanner was supposed to be, but god did he hope it was the answer and it would come fast, because now he was trapped in one of the mosca while his classmates were captured by the others, and no one enjoyed the situation nor did they know how they were supposed to react.

"I am so so sorry! My cousin created these robots and he can go quite…overboard." apologized Yaoyorozu.

"Hmm, guests? It explains why the mosca activated themselves." muttered a half asleep voice.

It was a bit hard to see in the mosca, but Ojiro distinguished a blond wearing a jumpsuit.

"Spanner! I told you my friends would come here study. Free them!" It was the first time Ojiro heard Yaoyorozu spoke in a voice that was not overly polite.

"Hmmm, just a second."

Spanner crouched down to be in front of him, a notepad appearing in his hands.

"So, how efficient do you think they are?" he bluntly asked, as if he hadn't just trapped his cousin's classmate in his bodyguard robots, and didn't just proceed to interrogate them like it was some sort of after-service satisfactory questionnaire.

"Euh, pretty great?"

The foreigner nodded thoughtfully, noting something in his notepad.

"Do you think you could escape from this?"

Ojiro glanced at Yaoyorozu who looked embarrassed and resigned. He tentatively hit with his tail the glass trapping him, but the strength of the attack was diminished by the lack a space. And he was sure Spanner muttered something akin to: "I should test it with someone with a more offensive quirk. The breaking bone guy? Or even the exploding one."

"Spanner! Stop it!."

For a second Ojiro thought the man would ignore his cousin and keep interrogating them, but he freed them with a sigh. Ojiro didn't liked the glint in his eyes when he eyed Ashido and Jiro's earlobe.

"I am so sorry for my cousin! Spanner, apologize too!"

"Sorry." he deadpanned, not one ounce of sincerity in his voice.

Yaoyorozu sighed, it was the best she would get out of her cousin.

"Well, no harm done, so no hard feelings I guess." joked Ojiro.

"Cool. Then goodbye, I just came up to see what triggered my mosca. Study well kids."

And he just walked away, moscas in toes, leaving them dumbfounded.

"My cousin can be a bit too in his world sometimes. But he means no harm." tried to explain Yaoyorozu.

"So what does he do?" asked Sero, after all this commotions it would be weird to just sit down and study as if nothing happened.

"He created his own startup, he mainly create firewalls for companies."

"Not robotics?" asked Ojiro surprised. "I mean after this demonstration, I can't believe it would only be a hobby."

"He doesn't sell them because he can't risk putting it into wrong hands."

It was oddly mature from the man. Well, Ojiro didn't know him, but the man had strolled in the room after his robots captured them, in a jumpsuit he must have wore for weeks and surely slept in it, bed hairs and a lollipop in his mouth, along as half closed eyes and a sleepy voice. The picture of a mad scientist, but at least a mature one it seems.

"But he is trying to develop a series of robot for civilians use, and also for rescue. And sometimes he create gadget for the pro hero Sora. But he is not really interested in heroics, so it remains more of a hobby and because he is friends with Sora."

It was a bit amazing how Yaoyorozu could throw famous name so casually. Ojiro knew quite a bit about the hero Sora, the man may have had a powerful elemental quirk, but he wasn't dependent of his quirk, and was known as an expert at hand to hand combat which was a field that interested Ojiro.

"Yaomomo! Have you met Sora?"

Yaoyorozu smiled embarrassed.

"I have met him. He is quite nice."

"We should return to work." cut out Ojiro. "I definitely don't feel ready enough for the mid-term."

* * *

 **AN** : I have written this since like months ago, but I didn't know how to insert it and I wanted to make the story a bit more chronological. But I gave up, and I'll just post it more randomly... I am the type who always like the characters who are not in the main group, so a chapter with Spanner. I have written a bit of the next chapter who is about another character of KHR

PS: Also, I understand why people would comment about Tsuna's attitude, and dislike it, because all the sky stuff. But since all the harmonisation thingy is more fanon than canon, I will just write it as I feel it, espcially since it's been a while since I read the manga. Plus I am one of the type who likes realistic approach of canon, so SPOILER: Tsuna&co didn't died a pretty death, trying to revolutionize the mafia is like a death wish. So, Gokudera+lot of death threat toward Jyuudaime= aka not natural death (nor pretty) for Gokudera. So because of this, it's normal for Tsuna to be more reluctant to let the very dedicated Gokudera get involved with him, especially when he has a large target on his back as a popular pro-hero.

Also, there will be different "type" of reincarnation, which I won't say anymore to not ruin the surprise.


	6. BELPHEGOR (shades of red)

**[Toga Himiko]**

Violence is love! The most passionate love one could give. People were the cutest when they were covered in red, there would be all shades of red, bright red coming out of fresh wounds, dry brownish red blood, and their eyes! Their eyes became so pretty when they received this love, shining from tears, like diamonds! It would then pearl on their cheeks, sometimes even wiping the blood on their cheeks. They would try to make themselves smaller like small animals, and make the cutest sound when she would approach.

Her twin had understood all of this, and he loved her the most! Toga Sai. He always had loved her the most, he was the first one who showed her how wonderful blades were, how nicely they could carve someone skins, how beautiful blood pearling out of a cut was. He was like her prince! He even called himself as such, and when Himiko would ask if this made her a princess, Sai would scoff, and with his usual grin, he would kick her down and slice her, because she was still undeserving of a title such as princess.

But despite this treatment, she knew that her prince cared for her, the first time she showed how nicely she cut Midori, their cat, he had grinned, and had watched her when she kept toying with Midori until she stopped moving, and then he told her parents that the cat run away. Himiko always wracked her mind trying to find new ways to impress her twin, carving animals wouldn't do anymore by the time they entered middle school. And how could it when she knew that Sai was already targeting bigger and bigger.

Middle school was boring, so much more restrictive, for the first time in her life, Himiko had been separated from her twin, and she hated it so much. Girls would try to push their feeble love on Sai when they didn't even knew what true love was, some of her classmates would asked her on date, and would run away when they couldn't accept her love. Middle school was stifling, it wasn't fun, people couldn't freely express themselves. Sai's light was dimmed when he was in school, he was top of his class be it for grades or for sport, but when he smiled, it wasn't the same smile full of teeth that he showed her when he was covered in blood.

One day she asked him why did he restrained himself so much.

"The prince won't mingle amongst civilians for longer, I already have a plan."

Himiko didn't knew what the plan was, but she thought that when the day came, then they would finally be able to live together forever, freer than anyone. But in the mean time, she would stalk the dark alley of Tokyo, aiming at the prettiest girls she could find, walking until one caught her attention, and then stabbing her until she was red like a rose.

Her walks made school more bearable, but when day, her brother decided to date Aoi Shirogane, the prettiest girl of their school, they would walk together to school, eat together, he would smile at her. And then, one day, she heard him call her 'his princess'. Princess! The title that she had never been worthy off. She had never been so jealous. And then, during home economy class, she heard Aoi brag about her boyfriend.

"Sai calls me by the cheesiest name. Like he calls me his princess, it was so embarrassing."

Himeko snapped, one second she was cutting a carrot, the next she was stabbing the bitch, scream resounding around her. She only stopped when a pro hero pried her off the bitch's cold body.

"You are not his princess you bitch!" she hurled at the corpse, not caring that the girl couldn't even hear him. The alleyway was full of student, so many white grey uniform, but only one caught her eyes, it was Sai, standing there, surrounded by his friends. He wasn't starring at her, but at his girlfriend, hands clenched into fist, not even sparring a glance at her.

She was sent to an asylum, during the investigation someone linked the serial murder to her. Insane someone had said, needs psychiatric help. It was so boring here, so white. Obviously her parents didn't visit, but Sai did. He was the only one who cared about her. And then one day, after an umpteenth visit, he hide a pin in her hand.

"I won't visit anymore. I can't stand this, it is over."

The message was clear for her, what was over was her stay, she had to escape, go to Sai, and live together forever, free from this stifling society.

The asylum never gave her anything sharp to prevent her from escaping. But with this pin it was a piece of cake to go back home. She climbed in her brother bedroom, the window was unlocked and slipped in. Sai was waiting for her in it, dressed in black, a dagger in his hand. He smiled at her, and walked to their parents bedroom. Both weren't sleeping yet, their eyes widen when they saw her cheery figure, and widen even more when Sai stabbed them. Struggling, trying to escape, unable to accept his love. And Himiko watched entranced, watching her twin bathed their parents in red, blood splashing on him from time to time. Her bloody prince.

Suddenly, she felt pain blossom on her throat, blood spurting out of it. She gasped in pain, the wound wasn't deep, but it still hurt. Smiling, Sai lifted the scissors that had sliced her throat. Himeko took her own dagger and slashed toward her twin, grinning all the way. Unlike their parents, she would be able to accept his love and give hers! There was a cut on his cheek, blood floating out of it and talking a humanoid shape, until a doppelgänger of his brother laid on the floor. Her brother's quirk allowed him to create replica of a person, not a perfect one since he couldn't replicate the scars.

Sai was so much more faster than her, and easily overwhelmed her. Letting her laid on the floor, barely conscious, he advanced toward his replica and began to carve it. After his work done, he hoisted her above the replica and slipped through the window, toward his new start.

'Oh', she thought, 'I was the plan.' All his family dead with an obvious culprit soon to be dead, a replica of his own corpse, nothing was chaining him anymore. She could faintly hear the alarm of a police car, and in minutes they would rush in, discover her own body and her family, never realizing that her brother's was a fake.

It made the front page. Toga Himiko, the infamous serial killer targeting young women in Tokyo was captured after stabbing her twin's girlfriend in a fit of jealousy and insanity. From a guard of the asylum, where she was incarcerated, her brother, the only one in her family visiting her, had told her that his visits would stop. The following night, Toga ran away from the asylum, and went home, where she first killed her parents by surprise. The brother, having heard the commotion, alerted the nearest police station, but was discovered by his sister. By the time the police arrived, everything had already ended.

* * *

 **[Bakugo Hayato]**

When Hayato opened his bedroom door, he instantly felt something at miss. A glint caught his attention, and he automatically ducked, a knife flying past his head not a second later.

"Shishishi."

This laugh, he sighed.

"Why did you reincarnated too?"

"As if a prince soul wasn't worthy enough to reincarnate when peasants can." appeared Belphegor.

"Not that I'm not glad and all, but what the fuck are you doing here?" asked Hayato, locking the door behind him.

"The prince was bored, and saw you on tv. Mr. future pro hero." he sang. "The 10th generation are such goody two shoes, even after death. You guys should have joined the underworld again, it is less exciting without you guys trying to do your little cleaning up."

"Tsuna-sama decided to become a pro-hero, and as if right hand, it is normal that I thrive to become a hero and stay by his side."

"Even if he doesn't want you by his side?"

Despite himself, the words stung a bit.

"The loyal dog joke should have ended after your death. Seriously, you have been loyal for ten life." he said, throwing one of his dagger and catching it up, carelessly cutting though the dynamite his fellow storm had thrown at him. "Oooh, doggie still has his teeth. The prince is aching for a good fight."

"Shut up, Belphegor. If it is all you wanted to stay, then you can go away before I blow up your face."

Unfazed, the prince opened his mouth again.

"Plot twist, Sawada didn't reincarnated and is dodging you because you are a creepy little stalker. Like seriously, your bedroom could be a stalker shrine. Or maybe he reincarnated wrong, don't have all his memories, and just remember you trying to kill him at your first meeting. Or maybe he has all his memories but like a movie, and so doesn't care about you. While, the loyal dog of Decimo must have had all his memories intact since he was a toddler. The prince could almost cry."

"You don't know what you are talking about." Hayato hissed through his teeth.

"Reincarnation is not science. In this life, I only had flashed sometimes, like deja vu. Well not like I was really different even without." he admitted. "And then, little by little, my memories came back. Maybe Decimo doesn't remember you, his nature didn't changed, but you are a complete stranger to him. Even like this, you would still dedicate your life to him?" he said, grin never leaving his face, and still playing with his dagger.

"Yes." he said, not one ounce of doubt in his voice. "Tsuna-sama is the only one I'll follow, in my previous life, this life, or the other. I don't need him to remember him, as long as I can stay by his side. "

For once, the grin was wiped out of his face, maybe he was disappointed he couldn't get under his skin, before he sighed, smile on his face again.

\- "Aren't you a boring one. Well, see you again, all this mushy feelings will make me sick if I stay any longer."

* * *

 **AN:** At first, I wanted Belphegor to be reincarnated as Stain, or maybe like some sort of rival/enemy for him. And then I wanted him to be reincarnated as Toga Himiko, and finnaly it just changed to this. A long time ago, I read a manga where a girl fall only in love with criminal because for her violence was love, so I used this idea where Belphegor reincarnated as her twin, without all his memories, just some echo. I can never picture him as a normal kid, and maybe he see Rasiel in Himiko, thus killing attempt on the girl, who consider it as a form of love. There is a really fucked up relationship between the twin, a bit like Joker and Harley Queen in which Bel wouldn't care if Toga died and Toga loving/yandere-ish Belphegor. Which is of course totally one sided, since Bel used her to fake his death (and also entertain himself), before going to the underworld without a glance back.

PS: I don't have specific plan for the other character like the Simon, I don't really know if they will appear since they had little screentime on the manga and so I am not really familar with them.


End file.
